1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for opening and closing a door of a container apparatus of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Publication 2002-362237 discloses an opening and closing apparatus for a door of a container apparatus of a vehicle having two knobs. The two knobs include an opening knob for opening the door and a closing knob for closing the door.
The opening and closing apparatus of the above publication has the following drawbacks:
First, the two knobs can be seen from an interior of the vehicle, which may degrade the appearance of the container.
Second, since two knobs are provided, when driving, it may be difficult for a driver to handle one of the knobs without looking at the other knob.